PCRAM structures have received increased attention because of their simplicity and scalability as compared with floating-gate (FG) and nitride-based NVM devices. However, PCRAM structures face several challenges. For example, a high current is required to generate the heat quickly and at a high magnitude to promote the fast phase-change (resistance change) of the phase-change material.
A need therefore exists for methodology enabling PCRAM structures with higher heating capacities at lower reset currents, and the resulting structures.